Rain
by Baka Usgai
Summary: (Yaoi) Daiken/Daikeru a twisted story R&R~ (not good with summaries) NOT RECOMMENDED FOR HIKARI FANS OR TAKARI FANS! Co-written with some goofball named Katy Sherwood. *Cackles*


"Daisuke, I can't believe you were with Takeru yesterday!" Ken shouted angrily. Daisuke shuffled his feet on the ground, and poked his two index fingers together.   
"Ken we we're just hanging out for a while," Daisuke mumbled out.   
Ken wasn't buying it one bit, "Daisuke Motimiya, don't you lie to me!"  
Daisuke just stared at his feet, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. "Honest, Ken I was just hanging out with, T.S."   
Ken gave him an odd look trying to figure out if the red head was truly telling the truth. "Dai-kun...I love you with all my heart."   
Daisuke tried to hold back the one tear that slid down his tanned check, "I love you too, Ken-chan."  
With that Ken hugged Daisuke and all was forgiven.  
  
"Takeru, Oh god Ken came so close to finding out..." Daisuke breathed out in mid-kiss. The other boy, blonde, tall, blues eyes, nothing like Ken, grinned.  
"But he didn't, did he?"  
Daisuke smiled as well. "No...and the baka never will," Daisuke said, kissing Takeru passionately.  
  
Hikari, whom just happened to be walking home from a cheerleader practice, stopped and stared at the two familiar figures in the dark alley, wrapped up in each other's embrace.   
"TAKERU! DAISUKE? OH MY GOD! NO!" she shouted, causing them to break their kiss and whip their heads around.   
Takeru gasped. "HIKARI, it isn't what it looks like!"   
Hikari ran over and bitch-slapped Takeru as hard as she could. "You son of a BITCH! You're cheating on me, AND with DAISUKE of ALL people!" she said harshly.  
Daisuke growled loudly and pushed Hikari. "I'm warning you, bitch! Don't you EVER touch him again!"  
Hikari held her cheek angrily, and then spit in his face. "You goddamn gay bitch." Daisuke glared at her for a moment before slapping her about three times harder then she'd even THOUGHT about hitting Takeru.  
"Damn straight and don't you forget it." He pushed her away. "Get out of here!"  
Hikari didn't budge.  
"I'm warning you," Daisuke growled lowly. "If you don't get the hell out of here, I swear to god I'll kill you and follow you into the hereafter just so I can do it again."  
Hikari glared at him, still holding her cheek. "You'll regret this." Then she ran off.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Takeru shouted. "Don't you know what she's going to DO?"  
"What?"  
"YOU IDIOT!" Takeru shouted again. Daisuke looked confused as Takeru took his face in his hands. "She's gonna tell Ken. Don't you understand? This isn't a GAME anymore!"  
"I never thought it was, but apparently, you treated it otherwise." Then Daisuke ran off.  
Takeru groaned inwardly. This had been a FINE morning.  
  
Hikari glared at the sun from the cliff. It was beautiful, she thought to herself. The way the dusky gold settled over the blue of the ocean was making her cry. But Hikari doubted very much that it was just the sun making her cry.  
With a strangled sob, Hikari fell to her knees. She knew she was a bitch sometimes. At least, that's what everyone told her. Wasn't that what she was supposed to be? 'Sweet loving Hikari".  
Hikari laughed bitterly. "Sweet innocent Hikari." Her brown eyes flashed angrily as she stood up. "I'll be damned if people think that anymore." With a flounce of her brown hair, she turned on her heel and ran off back to catch the bus to Odaiba.  
  
"Have you seen Hikari?" Takeru asked Ken desperately.  
Ken glared at him. "I don't think I have, TK." Ken began to close the door in his face but Takeru stopped it with his foot.  
"STOP for a goddamn minute!" Takeru shouted. "Have you seen her?"  
"Have you seen Daisuke?" Ken countered. "I'm sure the little whore's hanging around here somewhere."  
Takeru glared at Ken. "If you don't take that back, I'll beat your pansy ass into a pulp."  
"Who's calling who a pansy?"  
"I don't care that I'm gay. I don't give a SHIT that people think I'm a cock-sucking whore," Takeru snapped. "FACT of the matter is, you LOOK it." Takeru then let Ken slam the door in his face.  
Ken slumped against the door. He didn't want to hurt Takeru or Daisuke, but BOTH of them had hurt him. Didn't he have a right to hurt them to?  
Before Ken could even say it to himself, tears were streaming down his pale face. He hugged his side hard, struggling to make the tears stopped. It hurt so badly. Ken opened his eyes as the lightening split the night sky. He frowned. Thunder rumbled angrily.  
Ken stood up, staring out the window as if there were some deeper meaning he'd missed. What little warning lightening had been able to give in warning, thunder had intensified it. Ken shivered. There was something very wrong, and he had a really bad feeling that not only was he going to get caught up in it, but also that it had a lot to do with Hikari.  
  
Daisuke stared at the sky with a heavy heart. He'd known it wasn't right from the beginning, but...well, to put it frankly, kissing Ken was like kissing his sister, Jun.  
"Ew..." Daisuke trailed off. Rain began to pour down as he headed over to Hikari's house. He didn't want to, but knew he had to do something to make up to her.  
When he knocked on the door, the first words out of his mouth was "Oh...shit..." Of course, he didn't get to say much else since Taichi had attacked him. "GET OFF ME!"  
"You goddamn ass hole!" Taichi shouted. "How could you DO that?"  
"You're gay too. You should know," Daisuke muttered. "Why don't you just show me how it's done? I'm sure Yamato is hanging around here somewhere."  
Taichi went red in the face. "As much as you love jibing at people, how could you DO that to her? Hikari's such a sweet person."  
"Yeah, she's a sweet-ass bitch. Just ask half the guys at school, and about a fourth of the faculty." Taichi struggled to restrain himself. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
It wasn't until Takeru and Ken both showed up behind Daisuke that Taichi finally managed to hold himself back.  
"May I speak to her?" Ken asked. "I think we're on the same grounds here."  
Takeru walked in with a black eye and a busted lip. When Daisuke looked at him, Takeru held up a hand and held him off.  
"I'm fine." Takeru looked at Daisuke, who was soaked from running in the rain.  
Ken walked to Hikari's bedroom. "Kari-chan?" he asked softly. "Can I come in?"  
No reply answered him, and that scared him.  
"Kari-chan, please!" Ken shouted. "I need to talk to you!" He twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he walked in.  
To his relief, Hikari was asleep. He shook his head and walked over to her bed. "Kari-chan, wake up for a minute." She didn't stir. Then his heart began to pound. Something wasn't right. He shook her shoulders. "Kari-chan?" He shook her harder. "Kari-chan, PLEASE wake up!"  
He stood up and grabbed her wrists to pull her up. He suddenly dropped her hands. For one, there was blood streaked across his hands. And two, there was no pulse.  
"Oh my god...shit," Ken shouted. "Call 9-1-1!" he screamed. He flipped Hikari on her back and screamed. Her eyes were frozen open, as if she'd planned it that way.  
The ambulance came in three minutes, and picked up Hikari. Ken ran close behind with Takeru and Daisuke running behind him. Taichi looked on as if time had stopped. His heart was beating furiously in his throat, but as much as he wished it, he didn't think Hikari was going to live.  
  
And he was right. Taichi glared at Takeru and Daisuke, who'd DARED to show up at Hikari's funeral. Taichi's eyes glared at them as if he knew something they didn't. They were in a tight embrace. Tears streamed down Takeru's pale face as Daisuke clutched him tightly.  
"God, I'm so sorry..." Takeru mumbled over and over again. No matter how much Daisuke told him it was all right, that it wasn't his fault, he refused to believe it. He set his chin on top of Daisuke's shoulder, struggling to stop the still unshed tears.  
It was raining that day, just like it had been three days ago. Daisuke doubted much it was rain that streamed down his face.  
  
~FIN~  
This was co-written by Katy Sherwood! (Katy: You know, I don't even know the characters that well! I was just writing what I know!)  
Anni: THAT'S ALL? OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
Katy: Calm down, gentle reader. Anni Yagami helped me too! She's a COOL writer! Check out some more of her stuff! You can check out my depressing GW stuff over at http://www.yaoijanai.com/.  
Anni: She writes SAD stuff. doesn't even have the strength to do the baka dance after reading Katy's stuff  
Katy: Anni's pretty good at some stuff too. So check out our crap at all the sites! And before you yahoo's start e-mailing me about one of my stories (I am Alpha and Omega) is all blasphemy and crap, DON'T! BY GOD, DON'T! I have WARNINGS at the beginning of that story SIMPLY for that REASON!   
Anni: Here's my Lil old (GAG did I say that!??!) email addy! Digigirlangel@aol.com   
Katy: If you actually feel the need to e-mail me and tell me what a twisted PHSYCHO I am, my e-mail's katy_did_14@yahoo.com I DO warn you beforehand, all flames will be posted in public with all my Digi-pals so they can LAUGH THEIR ASSES OFF. Have a nice day!!!! :)   
Anni: JA NE! :( :) Be happy don't cry! MWUWUAUAUAHAHAHA! (This was better then watching TV!)  



End file.
